


The Scarlet Speedster: Crisis on Infinite Earths

by StannisIsTheOneTrueKing



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21711553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StannisIsTheOneTrueKing/pseuds/StannisIsTheOneTrueKing
Summary: A spin-off of the soon to be revamped Scarlet Speedster, with my take on Crisis on Infinite Earths. Will probably be somewhat Arrowverse compliant.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Kara Danvers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For fans of my work The Scarlet Speedster, who haven’t seen the note I posted on there, I’m back after 2 years away from the Arrowverse, fully caught up on it finally the other day, will be rewriting it and making it better, but in honour of Crisis, I’m posting this, will eventually be incorporated into Scarlet Speedster, but this is my take for the fic, based on my original plans for Crisis the other year, as well as what I’ve seen and heard about the tv crossover. Enjoy.

Barry looked up at the skies in dawning horror. This was it, what it had all led to, from the article years ago in the Time Vault to now. The skies were red with lightning sparking and flashing throughout them. He could hear the screams of people in the street as they looked up in terror, not knowing how or why the skies had changed from a clear blue to a stormy red. Looking over the city from his balcony at STAR Labs, Barry could see another blur, this one yellow, closer to the ground. Heading down in an instant, he stopped down a busy street to see the yellow blur also come to a stop. Looking over, he saw the Reverse-Flash grinning at him. “Goodbye, Flash.” Thawne said as he charged at Barry, Barry racing towards him, both of them with fists raised.

Barry then awoke with a start. Looking over at his clock he saw it was just approaching six am. Time to get ready. Another day closer to the Crisis. Another day closer to his death. Thinking back on what the Monitor had told him, weeks before at STAR Labs, he sighed.

‘To save billions of lives. The Flash must die.’

How could he though? How could he leave his team behind? How could he leave Kara behind? Hadn’t he suffered enough already in his life? He was only thirty and he had lost more than people much older than he had. Why shouldn’t he be happy?

Getting out of bed, he looked over at Kara’s sleeping form, curling up in the covers, moaning slightly in her sleep. “Noo...warm...” Barry smiled at her as he watched her drifting back to sleep. He knew she didn’t need to sleep, but he still found it adorable how she learnt to sleep and how she was when she was asleep.

He knew she would have to head back to Earth-38 before too long, neither of them could spend more than a day or two away from their Earths, danger seemed to gravitate towards Central City and National City when either of them were gone for any amount of time. He just wished they got a little longer. He had almost lost her once recently, he wasn’t about to let it happen again.

“There’s so much I haven’t told you yet.” Barry said, more to himself than to Kara, as he walked away from her and down into the kitchen, preparing a meal for the two of them, hoping against hope that her super hearing wouldn’t pick up what he was saying. “I saw my own death, I know I die, soon, and I worry about what sort of world I’ll leave behind, but more importantly, I don’t want to leave you behind.”

“Barry?” Kara asked sleepily as she opened her eyes, hearing him mumbling and looking around for him, seeing him nowhere.

“I’m in the kitchen.” Barry called to her, hoping she had missed what he said. Kara rushed around the room, grabbing her clothes and getting dressed before heading down to him.

“Hey.” She said, giving him a kiss on the cheek as he carried two plates over to her, laden with food. Her eyes lit up when she saw the plates in his hands and held out her own arms. “Gimme!” She squealed as Barry laughed, handing it over to Kara, who began to inhale it as the two of them ate quickly.

“So what’s your plan for today?” Barry asked as they finished up eating and cleaning up.

“I’ve got to go back to Earth-38 and check in with the DEO.” Kara told him. “What about you?”

“Keep my eyes peeled. Something’s coming, and soon.” Barry said. “I can feel it. In my bones.”

“Call me if you need me, first sign of any trouble.” Kara told him with a brief kiss on the lips before pressing her extrapolator and opening a breach. Hoping through it, Kara sighed as it closed behind her and turned to see the DEO’s eyes were not on her, as they usually would be when she came through one of the portals, but they were instead focused above, onto the skies.

“What’s going on?” Kara asked as she made her way over to where Brainy and Alex were stood.

“The skies...they’ve turned red.” Brainy said simply as Kara looked in shock. This is just what had happened back in Elseworlds, what was going on?

/

Barry watched Kara leave before rushing out of the apartment and heading to STAR labs, getting into the labs, he saw Caitlin, Ralph and Iris in the cortex, looking at the computer, varying degrees of worry on their faces.

“What’s up guys?” Barry asked, coming in behind them.

“There have been weird energy spikes all over the city in the past few hours, each one seems to be getting closer to STAR, we’re hoping there’s nothing wrong, but you know, it could be related to...that.”

“It is getting to that time.” Barry mused, worried. Looking at the clock, he saw the time ticking then...it stopped. “The clock stopped...” Barry said to the room, surprised as the others looked as well.

“Guys….” Ralph said, looking out of the window. “The skies….they’ve turned red.”

“It’s starting.” Barry said grimly. Crisis was here.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heroes begin to gather

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried to upload this the other day, sorry it came so late to AO3, WOW, EZRA GODDAMN MILLER?!?!?!?!? JESUS CHRIST THAT WAS AMAZING

Kara looked up as the skies turned red and heard the screams of people outside.

“What are we going to do?” Alex asked, looking at the agents of the DEO scrambling to get into their gear. How did you fight something that you had no idea where it had appeared from or why?

“Wait, wasn’t this in that Elseworlds scenario, didn’t the skies turn red when the Monitor attacked everyone?” J’onn asked Kara.

“Yeah it was, which means he’s involved in this somehow. Didn’t he say something about a Crisis back then?”

“What did he say about it?” Alex asked.

“He just said the fate of the multiverse was in peril, and that a Crisis was coming. I’m worried that this may be the Crisis he spoke about.” Kara said.

“If it is, what can we do to stop it?” Brainy asked.

“Wait, you’re from the future Brainy, how did we defeat it? In the future, you clearly all survived it, how did we stop it?” J’onn asked.

“Unfortunately J’onn, I have no memories of this event. Either it never happened in my timeline, or the memory of it and how it was stopped was wiped from the collective memory of the entire universe. I’m sorry, I can’t be of more help.” Brainy explained.

“I’m sure you can help us come up with a plan with your 12th level intellect.” Kara assured him. “For now though, we need an actual plan. We can’t just wait for whatever this event is to happen, we need help.”

“What are you suggesting?” Alex asked.

“We might need to go back to Earth-1, and get the help of their heroes.”

/

Barry raced around Central City as the people began to panic, the skies turning red being an unusual occurrence even for the weirdness that Central City was used too during the past five years. This though, this was different. Far more dangerous and deadly and somehow, people could sense that.

“Barry, what do we do about this?” Cisco asked in his ear piece as Barry raced around the city. What could he do about this? It wasn’t like he could just say some magic words and make it all ok again, how did he try to evacuate people when it would be an entire planet affected by this? 

“I don’t know, Cisco. I can’t evacuate an entire planet of people, and you know what the Monitor told me. I die, this is the end for me.” Barry said to him. “I don’t know what I do to save everyone, but I have to do it, somehow, today.”

“We need to think of something though, we can’t just expect help to appear out of nowhere.” Ralph said as he headed towards where Barry had stopped.

“Maybe we can actually.” Barry said with a start. “Cisco, can you call on the Wave Rider?”

“Already on it.” Cisco replied as he punched into the computer in the Cortex, sending a call directly to the Wave Rider.

/

“Ray, what’s the situation?” Sara asked as they lurched through the time stream, having just escaped from another attack from time pirates.

“We got away from them Captain, but I’m not sure if we can keep doing this. We’ve gotten a few hits on the exterior of the ship, we could do with landing in a safe time period and carrying out some repairs. Shouldn’t take more than a few hours though.”

“Gideon, find us a safe area to land.” Sara ordered the mainframe.

“Captain, I’ve received a call from 2019, Cisco Ramon needs our help. I recommend we land there.” Gideon advised.

“Set course for 2019 then.” Sara said, wondering what they could possibly need from the Legends.

As the Wave Rider flew through the time stream, it suddenly began to shudder and shake, the ship veering from side to side, throwing the Legends around as it struggled to land, finally breaking through and crashing outside of STAR Labs.

“Gideon! What’s with the rough landing?” Sara asked the AI, annoyed as she got up off the floor.

“My apologies Captain, but this is a place that even the Time Masters avoided, a time of great destruction and death, my programming doesn’t like that we are here.”

“What’s going on? What happens?” Sara asked with worry in her voice.

“I think I should tell you all that.” A new voice said, turning Sara saw Barry stood at the bridge.

“Barry, what’s going on?” Sara asked.

“Can you get the rest of the Legends up here, actually, never mind.” Barry grinned before flashing away, returning a few moments later with the entire Legends crew looking around in a daze.

“How did I get here?” Mick asked.

“Barry!” Ray said excitedly when he saw him. “How are you doing?”

“Not so good, Ray, there’s something bad, really bad, going on.” Barry explained.

“What is it Barry, what’s happened?” Nate asked.

“Crisis is here.” Barry said simply. “A threat that will end the entire multiverse and all life within it, unless it’s stopped. The problem is, we don’t know how to end it.”

“What’s this Crisis?” Sara asked.

“Just look outside.” Barry said.

The Legends headed out of the Wave Rider to see the skies had turned blood red, that lightning forked all around it and the screams of people in the distance, in the city.

“What’s happening?” Charlie asked over the sound from the city.

“An Anti-Matter wave is coming. It has already destroyed multiple Earths and every minute, more die. We need to somehow stop it, save the multiverse and if possible, reverse it. But there’s more.”

“What could possibly be worse?”

“Payment must be made.”

The Legends turned to see an imposing figure with a balding head and blue armour.

“Who are you?” Sara asked the newcomer.

“I am the Monitor.” The man, The Monitor, said.

“Hi, Mr, Monitor, was it?” Ray asked. “What’s going on and if this is you, can you kindly stop?”

“The Crisis is not of my doing. I only seek to stop it, having tested countless worlds and countless heroes to attempt to avert it. I believe I now have those who can, but there will be a high price to save all of reality.”

“What sort of price?” Zari asked.

“Worlds will live. Worlds will die. The universe will require the blood of many to survive. Including some of you.” The Monitor said.

“Some of us, like who?” Mick asked.

“Me.” Barry said, as the Legends turned to him. “For billions to survive, the Flash must die.”

“Does Kara know?” Sara asked, eyes wide.

“No, and I don’t want to let her know. I can’t let her be distracted in her part of all of this.” Barry said.

“Barry, I’m sorry, I don’t know you, Hi, I’m Charlie, but that is fucking shit.” Charlie said, shocking Barry.

“What do you mean?”

“Kara deserves to know. You’ll hurt her more by keeping it from her. She has the right to know, to make her own decisions.” Charlie explained as Ray nodded.

“She’s right Barry. As for you, Monitor, what are you doing to stop this?”

“My plans are wide and varied, Ray Palmer.” The Monitor told him. “Suffice to say, do as I command, and you shall all live far beyond this Crisis, fail and the multiverse will die.” He said before vanishing before them, leaving them all stunned.

“So, what can we do to help?” Sara asked Barry.

/

“Kara, where are we going?” J’onn asked.

“STAR Labs is the best place to start, the rest of the heroes from Earth-1 are probably already there, it would be the best place to try and team up with them, we need everyone we can to stop this.” Kara told him. “Alex, have you gotten hold of Clark yet?”

“He’ll be here in a few minutes, he’s bringing Lois and baby Jonathan with them.” Alex told her. “So, back to Earth-1 then. Why aren’t we making a stand against this thing here?”

“We need as many people as we can to stop this.” Kara told her. “We need to get everyone together, then bring them here to help.”

“We got here as quickly as we could.” Kal said a few minutes later as Lois shushed baby Jonathan and he stood around waiting for Kara to fill him in.

“Remember the red skies last year when we headed to Earth-2 to help everyone stop the guy with that Book?”

“Yeah, is it something to do with that guy again?”

“It might be, we’re heading to Earth-1 to grab the others and see if we can stop whatever is happening. I wish Barry had come with me this morning.” Kara said sadly.

“I’m sure he’ll be here as quick as he can, with everyone he can gather.” Alex told her.

“I hope so, I don’t know what we can do ourselves, it took all of us last time against the Book, if its back somehow, we really need all hands on deck.”

“I’m sure they’ll gather as soon as possible.”

“Let’s go.” Kara said, pressing the extrapolator and opening the portal to Earth-1, the group stepping through the breach.

/

“Barry.” Oliver Queen said as he and the rest of Team Arrow lined up alongside The Flash.

“Thanks for meeting me.” Barry told them.

“Barry, we’ve seen the skies, it’s the Monitor, isn’t it?” Oliver asked with a sad smile, walking off to the side with Barry.

“Yes, sorry Ollie, he came to me when we got the Legends to come to Central City. We need everyone in Central.”

“We’ll be there. What about Kara?” Oliver asked, gauging Barry’s reaction. “Have you told her yet?”

“No, Ollie, and I won’t tell her unless I have no other choice.” Barry told him.

“She deserves to know, Barry.” Oliver said, looking sternly at him, Barry wilting under his gaze.

“I know, but, she’s lost so much already, I can’t hurt her like that.”

“Don’t you think it’ll hurt her more when you die in front of her, without her at least being prepared for it?” Oliver asked him.

“I guess you’re right, Oliver. I’ll think about it, ok?”

“Good. Now, Central City?” Oliver asked.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry its short, longer chapter in a few days


End file.
